Thank You
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: One-shot: Wes can't find a gift for his girlfriend so he enlists the help of one Kurt Hummel. While at the mall they have a run in with a few unwanted people and Wes helps Kurt out. Wes learns some new things about Kurt and they become better friends. Supposed to be friendship but there is some fun flirting, couldn't resist!


**So I am writing this because there aren't enough Wes/Kurt fics out there. Unfortunately, this isn't a Wes/Kurt slash, but since I like them so much there is a little bit of slash, but it's friendly and doesn't mean anything. Just some fun/friendly flirting, it's cute ^-^  
This idea has been bothering me for a while so I decided to put it out there. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Wes sat down heavily on a bench in the Westerville mall. He had gone shopping to find a gift for his girlfriend's birthday, but he couldn't find anything. "I've been to every store in this mall and I still can't find anything" He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess that's it for today." He sighed and walked to his car.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

The next day Wes walked to English, still sour after the failed gift search. "Hey Wes!" A voice called out.

The Asian teen turned to see two boys running toward him. "Nick, Jeff" Wes greeted.

"Why the long face?" Nick asked as they continued walking.

"Yeah, you've been in a bad mood all day." Jeff said.

"I went to the mall yesterday to find a gift for Amy's birthday. I looked in every store, but I couldn't find anything." Wes explained.

"Why not ask for some help?" Nick asked.

"No offense, but I don't really trust your guys' judgment." Wes replied

"Not us. We were talking about Kurt. He is great at that stuff." Jeff said, jumping excitedly.

"Kurt?" Wes looked little skeptical.

"Don't believe us huh?" Nick observed.

"Just think about it Wes. You are desperate." Jeff added before they walked away.

Wes gave another sigh before walking to into his class.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

After classes, Wes walked to Warbler rehearsal. Regionals was coming fast and they needed to prepare so that they were perfect.

"That's all for today, Warblers dismissed." Wes hit his gavel on the table. The boys scattered, grabbing their things and leaving the room. "Kurt," The counter-tenor looked up, "Can I speak to you for a moment." The boy nodded and said goodbye to Blaine.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"Are you free this weekend?" Wes asked.

Kurt's eyes widened, "E-excuse me?" He squeaked.

Wes gasped, "I-I didn't mean it like that. Totally didn't mean it like that."

Kurt smiled a little, "Yes, I'm free."

Wes smiled back, "Good, I heard from Nick and Jeff that you are an excellent shopper and I am need of your magic."

Kurt's eyes lit up, "Oh, of course I'll help. Shopping is my favorite pastime. What are you looking for?"

"My girlfriend's birthday is this Sunday and I still need to find her a gift. I've already tried the mall, but I couldn't find anything."

"Hmm, looks like we have our work cut out for us. How about we go to the mall in Lima on Saturday? We will find you that perfect gift I guarantee it." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt. I'll meet you there around eleven ok?" Wes said.

"It's a date" Kurt winked before walking out of the room.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Wes pulled up to the Lima mall and headed towards the entrance. He found Kurt waiting for him in his typical stylish outfit. "Hey Kurt" he greeted.

"Hello Wes" Kurt replied, eyeing his outfit.

"What?" Wes asked.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your outfit. I've never seen you out of the Dalton uniform. I'm admiring your taste."

Wes was wearing a purple buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark jeans. Black Converse completed the look. "Well, I knew I was going to be hanging out with you, I had to look my best."

Kurt smirked, "It really is a shame you aren't gay Wes. You're girlfriend is incredibly lucky." He turned towards the mall entrance, "Come on, we have to find you a perfect gift."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

They looked around for a few hours. Kurt began to get a little frustrated because Wes was being so indecisive. They were in their fifth store and Wes still couldn't even get an idea of what he wanted. "Okay, that's it." Kurt grabbed Wes' hand and dragged him to the nearest bench.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Wes exclaimed.

Kurt pushed Wes down onto the bench. "We are not moving from this spot until you have an idea of what you want to buy."

Wes raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that why we are shopping?"

"Yes, but you won't get anywhere if you don't at least have an idea of what you want to get her."

Wes sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Why is this so hard?"

Kurt grabbed his hands and pulled them from his face. "What is she like?"

"What?"

"Your girlfriend, what is she like?" Kurt repeated.

"Oh, she's amazing" Wes smiled dreamily. "She's kind, honest, and beautiful. She understands that I have a responsibility to the Warblers, especially during preparations for competitions. She keeps me loose when I get a bit uptight. She's perfect."

"She sounds like a keeper. I better be invited to the wedding." Kurt chuckled.

Wes smirked, "Only if you can find me a gift."

Kurt laughed, "Well, let's see." He looked up in thought. "Compassionate, beautiful, perfect…" He mumbled. "Do you want it to be a big statement?"

"Big statement?" Wes asked.

"If you just want to get her a birthday gift, you could always go with something like flowers and jewelry, or something sweet. Or do you want something really personal, making it a little more than a birthday gift."

"Uh, I guess the second option. I know it's just a birthday, but I want her to know how she makes me feel. She's perfect and I want her to know that." Wes replied.

Kurt smiled, "I think I know just what we need." He grabbed Wes' hand again and dragged him off to one of the jewelry stores.

Once they arrived, Kurt turned to Wes, "Which does she prefer, necklaces or bracelets?"

"Necklaces" Wes responded.

Kurt nodded and led him over to a case for necklaces. "Excuse me" Kurt caught the attention of a middle aged woman.

She smiled at them, "How may I help you?"

"Yes, do you have anything necklaces with charms that have words on them?" Kurt asked.

"Yes we do, if you would follow me." The woman led them to a case with thin, flat rings with different words on them. "These are charms that you can combine to make a personal necklace. We also have charms that you can put a picture in," She pointed to a group of small frames.

"They're pretty aren't they" Wes observed.

"Is this for someone special?" The woman asked.

Wes smiled, "I'm looking for a birthday gift for my girlfriend. My friend here," He pointed to Kurt, "Is better at this than I am so he's helping me."

"That's very sweet, I hope you find what you are looking for here." The woman responded.

Kurt and Wes nodded and continued to examine the case, "Is there a limit?" Kurt asked.

"Three for $50 and that comes with a frame. Or you can get a fourth charm instead of a frame."

Kurt looked to Wes, "Do you have a picture that you can put in there?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any idea how you make such a small picture." Wes replied.

Kurt sighed with exasperation, "You are hopeless." He turned back to the saleswoman. "Can I get a circular frame and three charms please?"

"Alright" The woman pulled out the frame and set it out on the velvet mat, "What three would you like?"

Kurt looked through the charms, "How about _Beautiful_, _Loving_, and _True_." They were pulled out and joined the frame on the mat.

"Alright, what size chain do you need?"

"16 in" Wes said.

The woman nodded and went to get the right size. Kurt turned to Wes, "So, have I made the right choice?"

Wes smiled, "Yes, definitely. It's perfect."

"You're welcome" Kurt gave a smug smile.

Once the woman came back, the charms were placed on the chain and placed in a box. A few minutes later they left the store with their purchase. They were passing the food court when Kurt froze.

"Kurt?" Wes looked at the boy with concern. He followed his gaze to a group of large boys wearing McKinley letterman jackets. One of the boys noticed them and got the attention of the others. They all started to make their way over to Wes and Kurt.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the resident homo. Spreading your fairy dust around huh Hummel?" One of them taunted, the others laughed behind him.

Kurt didn't respond, he continued to look straight at the group with a stiff expression. The leader turned to Wes, "Who are you, his boyfriend?"

Wes raised his chin a little, "So what if I am." He put his arm around Kurt's waist, trying to sooth the boy next to him.

The group sneered, "Your kind ain't welcome here, spreading your gayness. It's disgusting."

"Are you sure that you are in high school?" Wes looked a bit skeptical, "Everyone that has graduated fifth grade science knows that you can't catch something you are born with. It's genetic not contagious."

"You calling us stupid?" One of the more burly guys fumed.

"Of course not, why would we do that?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"I say we teach these pathetic homos a lesson" The leader smirked. The others snickered.

Before Wes could think of anything something freezing cold slapped him and Kurt in the face. He could hear the jocks laughing as they walked away, but he couldn't open his eyes, they were burning. "What the hell was that?" Wes exclaimed.

He heard Kurt sigh, "Just one of the many bullying methods at McKinley high to anyone unpopular." He grabbed Wes' arm, "Come on, we need to get to the bathroom." Kurt led the way to the bathroom and helped Wes wash the slushy from his face and hair before moving to himself.

"Why would they throw slushies in someone's face?" Wes asked as he watched Kurt wash the blue slushy out of his hair. "And who knew they could burn so much"

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, blue burns the longest; the purple ones aren't so bad." Kurt grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair. "They sell slushies at McKinley for 25 cents so jocks would throw them in people's faces. Their main target was glee club. Unlike The Warblers, The New Directions is at the bottom of the food chain. I was in glee and the gay kid so I got them a lot. I always carried a change of clothes in my locker." Kurt explained.

"Kurt" Wes looked hurt, "That's horrible"

"It's okay, I'm at Dalton now. No more slushies." He smiled. "I'm just sorry that you had to experience that. You didn't have to pretend to be my boyfriend. You shouldn't have."

"We're friends Kurt, we'll go down together." Wes smirked.

Kurt gave a strained smile, "Come on, I got a ride here so you can take me to my house and I can wash your clothes for you. I still know how to get slushy out of clothing. We can also finish your present by getting a picture for it." He grabbed Wes' arm again and led him out of the bathroom.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

They reached Kurt's house and went up to his room. Kurt quickly went over to his closet and got out a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. "Here, the bathroom is down the hall"

"You actually have sweats?" Wes smirked.

Kurt blushed, "Yeah, jeans aren't exactly the correct attire for a day of relaxation and the shirt is something I wear when I help my dad in his shop."

Once Wes was finished changing, he handed his clothes to Kurt who put some kind of solution on them before throwing them in the washer.

"My dad and Carole are still at work and Finn is at Puck's so we have the house to ourselves for a while." Kurt said. "We can get that picture for you and then I can wrap it."

"Kurt, you don't have to do that. We can get the picture later and I can wrap it. There's no need to do all of this." Wes said.

Kurt put his hands on his hips, "Oh please. You said it needs to be perfect. I'm making it perfect. Besides," Kurt straightened, "Think of it as a part of a thank you for being slushied."

"Kurt," Wes gave him a stern look, "There is no need to thank me, you're washing my clothes anyway, it's fine."

Kurt sighed, "Let's find that picture." He brought out his laptop and logged onto Wes' Facebook. After they found the photo, they printed it and Kurt placed it into the frame. After that, he helped Wes wrap it. By the time they were done, their clothing was dry.

"Thanks for this Kurt" Wes said as they stood by his car.

"No problem, glad I could help." Kurt waved as Wes pulled out of his drive way. When he got up to his room he put his clothing back into his closet. He turned to his phone and dialed a number, "Hey David, I have a question for you."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

On Sunday, Kurt got a call from Wes, "She loves the necklace and told me to tell you thank you. She thinks it's perfect."

"Tell her 'no problem' and I'm glad that she likes the gift." Kurt chuckled.

"You really are a life saver, Nick and Jeff were right, you are magic." Wes said.

"Aww you're going to make me blush. I'm just blessed with the talent of a good eye and incredible taste." Kurt said.

"Of course, I'll see you Monday. Thanks again Kurt." Wes said.

"You're welcome" Kurt replied and hung up.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

On Monday, Kurt walks into Datlon with his bag and a tin. The day goes by slowly for Kurt. When it's time for Warbler rehearsal, Kurt takes his usual seat next to Blaine. "What's in the tin?" the curly haired boy asked.

"Nothing" Kurt replied.

Blaine was about to respond but Wes hit his gavel to start the meeting. The meeting continued like all others, preparing for Regionals. Soon, it was over and Wes dismissed everyone. Kurt made his way to the head table quickly. He set down the tin in front of Wes, catching everyone's attention.

Wes looked at the tin in front of him, "What's this?"

"A thank you gift" Kurt replied, "David told me that your favorite kind of cookie is chocolate chip so I decided to make you some."

Wes smiled softly, "Kurt, I thought I told you that I didn't need a thank you gift. What you've already done is enough."

"It's not" Kurt insisted. "You got bitch slapped by a colorful iceberg Wes; you shouldn't have done that. You could have just stayed where you were like everyone else, but no, you had to say you were my boyfriend, pissing off the neanderthals and getting slushied.

Wes chuckled at Kurt's words, "You are a Warbler Kurt; we look out for each other. Not to mention, you are my friend and they also look after each other. If that means that I have to spend a few minutes pretending to be your boyfriend, resulting in getting, as you say _bitch slapped by a colorful iceberg,_ then so be it. I stand by my friends."

The rest of the Warblers were shocked by this speech, jaws hanging with each word out of Wes' mouth.

Kurt sighed and looked down at his hands, "I guess I'm not used to it. Usually people will just stand by as I get slushied. It's important to me, you didn't derserve that and I promise that this is my last thank you gift." He pointed to the tin.

Wes sighed but had a smile on his face, "Alright, I'll take your cookies. You're welcome by the way. You found the perfect gift for my girlfriend, it's only right that I help you out, it was fun." Wes gave a big cheesy smile. **(you know, the ones where it shows all your teeth and squints your eyes to the point where they are closed…the ones you can't help but laugh at…yeah those :D)**

Kurt laughed, "Are you sure you aren't gay Wes?"

"Only for you Kurt" Wes winked. He grabbed the tin and left the room.

Kurt chuckled and turned to see the rest of the Warblers looking at him with wide eyes and slacked jaws. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_, what the hell happened last weekend?" Jeff exclaimed.

"After we found his gift, Wes and I were heading to his car. We had a run in with a few of the jocks from my old school. They were saying some derogatory things about me and Wes stepped in. When they asked him if he was my boyfriend, he told them that he was and put his arm around me. They didn't like that we were spreading our 'gayness' and threw a slushy at us. I took him to my house to clean his clothes and then he went home." Kurt explained.

"Woah, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Totally fine" Kurt grinned.

"What about that last part, about Wes being gay? He's straight." Thad said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Honestly, it was a joke. We joke about Wes and David being in a relationship all the time."

"Hey" David exclaimed, "We just have a bromance of epic proportions." He defended.

The rest of the boys shot him disbelieving looks. "If that is all, I have an essay to start." Kurt turned and walked out of the room.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It was Tuesday and Kurt and some of the Warblers were hanging out in the choir room doing homework since they didn't have rehearsal. They were taking a break, idly chatting about random things. Everyone jumped when Wes bounded through the door. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on Kurt. Wes ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly, causing Kurt to let out a squeak of surprise.

"Uh, Wes?" Kurt asked.

Wes quickly put Kurt at arm's length, "Marry me Kurt"

The room went silent; a few Warblers fell out of their chairs. Kurt blinked for a moment before smirking, "Aw, and after all that effort I put into finding your girl the perfect gift." He pouted.

"Wes, are you okay?" Blaine asked

"No I'm not, Kurt has to marry me." Wes replied.

"Why, you and your girlfriend not going well?" Jeff asked.

"We are fine," Wes glared at Jeff, "but she can't bake like Kurt can. It's heavenly." The head Warbler sighed dreamily, wrapping Kurt into another hug.

Kurt laughed and pushed Wes off of him, "Oh Wes, I see you liked my cookies."

Wes nodded excitedly, "Which is why you need to marry me so that I can have those forever. My mouth waters just thinking about them"

Kurt snorted, "Please, my step brother doesn't even get to eat them that often. What makes you so special?"

"Because you love me" Wes cocked his head and pouted.

Kurt went into a fit of giggles, "Sorry Wes, you are straight and you will forever be straight, no matter what cookies I give you." He patted the now sad Warblers' hand. "But, since you like them so much and I do like you more than my brother, I guess I could make you some for holidays."

When hearing that the Warbler immediately brightened, "Works for me" He hugged Kurt again.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" Kurt smirked.

"Only for you and your delicious treats darling" Wes winked, kissed Kurt's cheek and left the room.

There was a thick silence in the room as the Warblers tried to wrap their heads around the recent scene. It took a few minutes before Jeff decided to break the silence, "Forget Wes and David being a couple, I think we need to look into Wes and Kurt." The blond smirked.

"Wes isn't gay Jeff" Blaine said.

"I guy can dream can't he?" Jeff replied and a few of the gay Warblers nodded.

"Honestly Blaine, live a little, it would be cute" Trent poked his friend.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Not really, Wes is straight, it would never happen." The others rolled their eyes and gave exasperated sighs.

Kurt chuckled softly when he heard Jeff mumble "Buzz kill" under his breath.

By the end of the week, most had forgotten about the happenings of earlier in the week. Jeff, Nick, Trent, and David were the only ones that continued to bring it up; teasing the two Warblers whenever they had the chance. As promised, Kurt baked an assortment of sweets for Wes (and sometimes his girlfriend) every major holiday, which usually followed with an excited hug. All in all, every Warbler knew that if they ever needed help with a gift, they could count on one Kurt Hummel to help them out.

* * *

**Kind of a cheesy ending, but I didn't really know how to end it and it's kind of a cheesy story ;)  
Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review ^-^**


End file.
